This invention relates to interconnecting arrays of electrical contact pads.
Various common techniques for connecting integrated circuit (IC) chips to a multichip module, IC chip package, or circuit board are known. They include flip chip soldering, wire bonding, and TAB for direct IC chip attachment. Various common techniques for connecting IC chip packages to a circuit board are also known. They include surface mount soldering leadless or leaded packages, and soldering pin grid arrays. These techniques are not demateable. Various types of sockets can be used for IC chip packages which can require soldering and take up significant valuable circuit board area. These techniques are not demateable. Demateable techniques are also known.